Overleg gebruiker:MtaÄ
Allright. I'll change it. And I know what skype is :). Tedjuh10 - Overleg 1 jun 2009 17:56 (UTC) :I understand a little German, but not enough to translate. And I KNOW it, not use it xD. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 1 jun 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::Well, what do I have to translate... But I think I'll be able to translate it. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 1 jun 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::I would be able to translate it. But the templates that that thing uses must be added first xD. And it would be handy if you would first use google translator, or bablefish or something like that. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 1 jun 2009 19:25 (UTC) ::::Central --> Centrale, ::::Help --> Hulp ::::Create a Wiki --> Maak een Wiki ::::Make your own wiki - Maak je eigen wiki Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) :::::I was wondering if you could help me create some templates for the starter wiki that don't require translations. I would really appreciate it if you could make a list of templates that you've created, and I'll do the ones that require translation. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 12:51 (UTC) ::::::Mmm. The German ones would be fine. I'm going to start creating them too, but I'm busy right now. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 14:22 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I've translated these. I'll start with creating some too. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I think it's fine to use edittools. I also have one on my Wiki, so I'll add them. Oh and, Documentations aren't required. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) Also, maybe we should also auto-install a forum. Some people find it hard to create a forum, so it might be handy if it was pre-set. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:33 (UTC) :Allright. I gotta' eat in a few minutes, so I'll be gone for about half an hour. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Well, in Dutch "Help Desk" is just "Help Desk". "Watercooler"... Mmm... in Dutch it means "Waterkoeler". So let's just keep it on "Waterkoeler". P.S. I'm shutting off my comp now, for diner, back in 30 minutes. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) :::Merci beaucoup. Now I'm really shutting down xD. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 15:42 (UTC) ::::I'm back. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 16:20 (UTC) :::::Weird xD. The forum is translated, and I'm going to work on the templates again. Finished Great news, I've just finished the last of the templates. All project pages and templates are now on the wiki. I didn't copy some infoboxes, because the users can create these themselves, only the main one. I'll contact Angela to remove the talk pages, and set the wiki on active. Thanks for all your help! Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) :What a great gift! Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::Fine by me :). Tedjuh10 - Overleg 2 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) Image:Create button.png Hi there, The text on should be 'Maak een Wiki'. I'm guessing you have some sort of template in order to create the button, so I won't change it myself. Thanks in advance. Temahk 23 jun 2009 11:22 (UTC) :I've reuploaded it several times, but it does not work (thanks to caching), it should display correctly tomorrow. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 23 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) Spotlight Dutch Central & Dutch Help Hi, Long time no see ;). I had a question, the Dutch Central & Dutch Help Wiki's need a spotlight, this has been approved by Angela, only I... pretty much suck at creating images. I was wondering if you could create the spotlights for them? Thanks in advance, Tedjuh10 - Overleg 14 aug 2009 21:23 (UTC) :Yeah, for sure I can do that :) You just give me those texts in Dutch: Do you want to help Dutch Central Wiki? Do you need some help? :Those two texts I should have, and then I'll create the images. I'm looking forward to those spots and the improvement of Dutch Wikia :) Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14 aug 2009 21:32 (UTC) Wil je de Nederlandse Centrale Wiki helpen? Heb je hulp nodig? Allright, these are the translations. Thanks for doing this ;). Tedjuh10 - Overleg 15 aug 2009 15:44 (UTC) Main page Do you know what's wrong with the top part of the main page? Tedjuh10 - Overleg 15 aug 2009 16:13 (UTC) :Yes, there was a space in the image template. I removed it. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15 aug 2009 16:17 (UTC) Edittools Hi, Since you've got acces to messaging, could MediaWiki:Edittools/nl be changed, because there is a mistranslation; Symbols: should be Symbolen:. Best thing would be to use this one. It was translated by me, and it includes translations of the <-- --> part. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 15 aug 2009 20:21 (UTC) :I changed it, but I hid the hidden by default ones :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15 aug 2009 20:45 (UTC) ::Allright, thanks. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 15 aug 2009 20:46 (UTC) Wikia Could the Wikia Welcome Bot be given Bot rights on both Dutch Central and Dutch Help Wiki's? Tedjuh10 - Overleg 17 aug 2009 13:13 (UTC) :Yes, can be done. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17 aug 2009 13:19 (UTC) ::Thanks. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 17 aug 2009 14:20 (UTC) w:c:hulp:Help:Index Do you know what's wrong with w:c:hulp:Help:Index? Those dpl tags don't seem to work. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 17 aug 2009 19:48 (UTC) :Yes I know what's wrong. DPL is an extention which is not enabled by default. You can request it via . Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18 aug 2009 09:21 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll do that. Tedjuh10 - Overleg 18 aug 2009 12:15 (UTC) Spotlights I was wondering, what's the status on the Dutch Help and Dutch Central spotlights? Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 25 aug 2009 21:59 (UTC) :Strage. I've also passed 3 French spots which aren't appearing. I'm going to check it again. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 26 aug 2009 09:48 (UTC) ::Allright. Didn't mean to rush you ;). Also, could you also upload them to the following files: Bestand:Spotlight-nl.gif and Bestand:Spotlight-help.gif. :::So this is it. I need to find someone to check this. Surprisely... no one had time by now... heh. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 26 aug 2009 11:32 (UTC) ::::Me again xD. I'm sorry for all the questions, but could you also create a spotlight for Dutch WikiAnswers (w:c:antwoorden)? Would be great. And what's the situation with the help and central spot's? Please upload the answers spotlight here too. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 14, 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::::No worries, I'm here for your questions :) So the spotlights didn't appear until now? Seems like this is a buggy thing... and yes, I can so one for Dutch Wikianswers. I'm waiting for an image from Zuirdj to use the same ones for Answers spots. If I need a translation, I'll post you a message (this also means "now I have the image we can start doing the stuff). I'm hoping, I'll get the image soon. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png sep 14, 2009 17:16 (UTC) RE: Translations Hi, Great! Here are the translations; Questions and Answers in wiki style - Vragen en Antwoorden in Wiki stijl Forum - Forum Forum talk - Overleg Forum Video - Video Video talk - Overleg Video User blog - Gebruiker blog User blog comment - Gebruiker blog reactie Blog - Blog Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 25, 2009 13:46 (UTC) RE: My Home Translations Hi, I've finished translating the messages, they can go online. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 27, 2009 12:05 (UTC) :Before I forget; is the Wysiwyg extension ready to be translated? Some time ago I asked Angela, and she informed me that it wasn't yet, not certain if it's available now. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 27, 2009 12:08 (UTC) Missed translations Hi, It seems you've missed MediaWiki:Community-corner when copying the messages to messaging; could it be transferred to? Thanks! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg okt 9, 2009 19:30 (UTC) :I'm afraid that I forgot that. I've added it immediately. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png okt 10, 2009 06:49 (UTC) Answers spotlight There's a small type in the WikiAnswers spotlight; it says in wiki stij, in stead of wiki stij'l'. I don't know if you can easily adjust this? If not, then just leave it there, if you can; thanks a lot :). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg okt 12, 2009 17:09 (UTC) WikiAnswers banners Hi, On German Wiki's there are banners advertising frag.wikia.com. I mailed Angela, and she told me these can also be activated on Dutch wiki's. Now, the problem is, I'm not very great with images. So I'd like to ask if you could help me with the creation of these banners. I'm currently working to get more attention to Dutch wiki's (we've recently reached the top-10). Thanks! Mark (Talk) • ( ) nov 25, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Ah, sounds great. You're talking about the big ads on the mainpages? If so, I can mail you the sample texts and Tim will create the same ones as in German. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) nov 25, 2009 15:05 (UTC) ::Yep. Those are the ones (one of them has a robot). Mark (Talk) • ( ) nov 25, 2009 15:46 (UTC)